Epsilon Carinae
by calcu22
Summary: Sirius Black's twin sister is considered a genius. Almost like she has already lived through one life. Si/reincarnation.


**A/N:** Warning, I am not very good at spelling/grammar and this story doesn't have a beta. Feel free to point out specific mistakes, but proceed at your own risk.

* * *

 **November 3, 1961**

Sooooo, not sure how this whole diary/journal thing works. Never done it before. Since i'm, like, three. That would be weird. A three year old knowing how a diary works after getting one for their birthday.

Super weird.

Anyways, since I am definitely only three and have no idea what people normally write in diaries since I have never seen or read one before for school as a history text example, I am doing to do what I want. And that is to write a completely made up and not true story.

Once there was a girl. Her name was - isn't important to this story, but the idea of who she was is. She was from America, born in 1995. She lived in a few different places due to her family's job, but never had much of a problem with it. It may have even been the start of her love to travel, and what lead her to want to explore and later become an astronaut.

She didn't live in our world though. Her world looked like ours, or maybe ours looked like hers. In the end it didn't really matter, but in her world, there was a story about our world. Maybe that was what made her world special. Maybe each story in that world was from another universe. Maybe it was just a consistence.

She didn't know. I still don't know.

All she knew was that magic was an abstract concept that she related mostly to the stories she read and tried writing. She grew up from that child that would dress up and make believe with her friend, casting spells and waving lightsabers, and became a scientist who would write novels about that stuff. She had a fairly normal life when you get rid of some of the details. There wasn't much different from her to her co-workers, to the lady that lived down the stairs from her apartment.

She didn't seem like someone who would have anything truly magical happen to. The most magical thing would be seeing a double rainbow or new planet through a telescope.

Going to another world that was like one she read as a child might have showed up in her dreams once or twice, but she never thought it would happen. Especially after she died.

But what was truly magical and worthy of a story is that she didn't stay dead. For some reason, she was reborn in another world so similar yet different from her old one. If fact, she did not realize what was different at first, only thinking that she was born in the past. Then as she grew up, she saw the magic that her new parents would perform. She realized that she recognized her new last name, not from a history book, but from one of her favorite children books.

That was when she realized-

* * *

"Boys! It's time for dinner!" A blond haired women yelled as the door was thrown open.

The dark haired boy who was playing with some toys immediately stopped at the sight of his mother, but his twin at the too big desk just kept writing.

"Avior!"

This time the other child looked up.

"Sorry mother, I didn't hear you."

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your birthday present, but it is rude not to respond when I call you."

"I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

 _That i'm apparently a boy now._ Is what the child wanted to say, but didn't. She was still getting use to being a child again, and didn't want to add gender to the mix. She thought that over time she would get use to her new pronouns, but it seems it is hard to break a lifetime of self identity.

 _Wasn't like I was even that girly to begin with. Is this some messed up karma for not wearing a dress to my friend's wedding?_

"Nothing."

The women, Walburga, raised a manicured brow at that, but walked out of the nursery. Her robe flowing out in a dramatic fashion that couldn't be on accident.

"Come on Avi, let's go."

With a sigh, she put her quill down and grabbed her twin's out reached hand. Walburga loves seeing them walk in together, wearing the same cloths and look as identical as they could be. She thought it was fun at first, but more often now she was just bored of it. Just because they are identical twins doesn't mean that they are clones.

 _Though from a genetic point of view, identical twins would have more similar DNA then cloning since so often they're mutated. Or will be? Have they even cloned that sheep yet?_

When they arrived at the dining room it was already set with both Walburga and Orion at the head/end of the table. Next to Walburga was a high chair where her baby brother Regulus was eating. The table wasn't that long, but as she sat down on the other side of Sirius, it felt huge. There was enough room for five chairs on either side, and yet there was only one.

 _Rich people are crazy._

The food popped into existence as soon as they were all setting with napkins in their laps. She smiled faintly at that, since Kreacher was more of a mothering figure then Walburga and there was no doubt in her mind that was his doing. He reminded her of her old Calculus teacher. In terms of personality, and that teacher was the reason she got into engineering.

The dinner passed with small talk from the adults. Sirius got yelled at a few times for playing with his food, but it was a quite dinner. It was all too easy to ignore her 'family' conversations and get lost in her own mind. After all, she just realized she know more science that was is in the world right now. She wouldn't be able to practice magic until she is 11, but maybe she could get a headstart in other areas.

 _Maybe instead of Steve Jobs making the iphone it will be Avior Black._ _A cell phone would be really nice. Or a computer, or even a pen._

 _I really want a pen to write with._

"Avior!"

"Huh? What?" Food fell of her fork, but with a wave from Walburga's wand it was gone before it got on her pants.

"Really boy, you must pay more attention."

"Sorry."

"No son of mine will be caught gathering wool at the table." Orion said with such an authoritative voice that it was talking all of her self control not to roll her eyes at him.

"Well, maybe I'm not your son." She said under her breath as she bent over to get back to her dinner.

"What did you just say?"

Apparently it wasn't as quiet as she thought.

"Nothing."

"No, I think it sound like you think you are not my son."

 _SHIT. I really dug my own grave with this one. I can't tell them I'm a reincarnated soul. They might kill me if they find out I was a muggle. The black family was on the dark side. Fucking shit, this is really bad!_

"That's because... I'm your daughter?"

"What?"

 _Okay, confusion is better than outright murder. Though what even is the wizarding view on transgender people? Do they even have that word? Wait this might be bad, I forgot I'm in the 1960's right now. Holy shit they might still kill me._

"Well, this had been something I've been thinking about for a while now. I don't really know how else to say it, but I'm a girl. Like on the inside?"

 _That is probably the lamest speech I could have ever given. But hey, In for a penny, in for a pound, amirte._

"Is that so."

There was silence that fell as Orion looked to Walburga, and even Regulus noticed that something was up with the adults.

 _Maybe they will just disown me. I could live by myself... wait, as far as they know I am only three. Maybe I am just over thinking this and they will just think it is silly kid stuff. I know that concept of self develops in children around two-four, and that can include gender, but I doubt they know that. This is the Middle Ages(tm) and not the 21st century._

"I'll go talk to the healers at her next appointment." Walburga said, pausing a little before saying 'her', but saying it nevertheless.

"What?"

"The healers have potions that will help you look more feminine, though you wouldn't be able to take them until you are ten. Looks like I will be getting a daughter after all." Walburga said, smile for the first time.

"Avior isn't a good name for a girl, seems like we will be naming her Gemini after all."

"I told you once and I will say it again. Unless you want to want to carry a child around for nine month, I will get to name them." Walburga said in a harsh tone.

 _What is happening?_

"How's Carina? That is the real name for the star."

"You're the one who came up with Avior."

"Yes, but that was when I thought I had two boys." Walburga said like this was a normal conversation.

 _Okay, this isn't making any sense._

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?"

"Your name sweety. You can't keep going around as Avior Black. I think Carina Black is much better. The Epsilon Carinae is the second brightest star in the heavens after all."

"You want to name me Carina?" She asked, looking to the adult like they lost their minds.

"Yes, do you like that Carina?" Walburga said, clearly testing out the name.

 _I mean, this is the best way this could have happen, but I thought there would be some resistance._

"Um.. I do?" She said wondering if this was a dream.

 _This is the same woman whose picture was screaming and calling Hermione a mudblood. Why would they be so accepting of this?_

"Good. We have until we meet with the healers next month, so tell me if you change your mind. At any point."

"Alright?"

She just watched as dinner continued. Soon the plates were magical removed and they were placed back into the nursery.

"Sirius, did you understand what we were talking about during dinner?" Walburga asked before leaving, staying long enough to see that the twins got into their short beds.

"Um, Avior is Carina now?"

"Yes, and she is your sister now. I think she would like it if you called her that every once in awhile." Walburga said in a whisper, but with how quiet the room was it was easy to hear.

"Okay." Sirius said as he yawned.

"Go to sleep. And you better not get out." Walburga said, giving both of them a hard glare.

The light turned off and a few nighlights that looks like the night sky showed up on the ceiling.

 _Well, my new family might be blood purist who are willing to follow fantasy Hitler, but at least they're not transphobic._

* * *

 **A/N:** I've had this idea for a while now, and I think it is finally in a place where I kind of like it? Harry Potter was the series that got me into reading, so I can't believe this is my first fanfic for it. I guess I just didn't have a story to tell until I started reading some SI style fics like Triumphant, the Dreamer by Shadowblayze. Though the real motivator for this was a D&D podcast I've been listening to called 'The Adventure Zone'. Just got me into the fantasy mood.

Until next chapter, hope you all have a good day/night!


End file.
